Conventional packaging enclosures are used in many different applications and can provide security for product(s) contained in the enclosures by providing physical protection for the products and barrier protection for the products. Additionally, packaging enclosures can be used for marketing, for providing information about the products, and for convenience (e.g., facilitating stacking, display, sale, opening, reclosing, use, dispensing, and reuse) and the like.
Typically, packaging enclosures are manufactured as a foldable blank from one or more foldable materials, such as cardstock, paperboard, chipboard and the like, which allow the foldable blank to be produced to the manufacturer's desires for protection, display and security of the contents. Unfortunately, packaging enclosures designed for protection of the contents within the enclosure can hinder the display of the contents within the enclosure. In other words, designs of packaging enclosures focused toward protection of the contents and security of the contents tend to detract from display of the contents.
Display of the contents can be categorized as visual display and tactile display (e.g., allowing a user to touch an enclosed product). To that end, while designs focused on protection of the contents and security of the contents can detract from visual display, tactile display is an anathema to protection and security of the contents. Thus, packaging enclosures that provide stronger security of the contents limit contact, if any contact is permitted at all, of the contents or product by the consumers while the product is in the packaging enclosure.
Accordingly, to improve the customer's experience of buying a product, a need exists for a packaging enclosure enhancing visual display and tactile display of contents of the enclosure while providing security from theft for the contents.
For simplicity and clarity of illustration, the drawing figures illustrate the general manner of construction, and descriptions and details of well-known features and techniques may be omitted to avoid unnecessarily obscuring the invention. Additionally, elements in the drawing figures are not necessarily drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help improve understanding of examples of embodiments. The same reference numerals in different figures denote the same elements.
The terms “first,” “second,” “third,” “fourth,” and the like in the description and in the claims, if any, are used for distinguishing between similar elements and not necessarily for describing a particular sequential or chronological order. It is to be understood that the terms so used are interchangeable under appropriate circumstances such that the embodiments of the invention described herein are, for example, capable of operation in sequences other than those illustrated or otherwise described herein. Furthermore, the terms “include,” and “have,” and any variations thereof, are intended to cover a non-exclusive inclusion, such that a process, method, article, or apparatus that comprises a list of elements is not necessarily limited to those elements, but may include other elements not expressly listed or inherent to such process, method, article, or apparatus.
The terms “couple,” “coupled,” “couples,” “coupling,” and the like should be broadly understood and refer to connecting two or more elements, mechanically and/or otherwise. For example, two or more mechanical elements may be mechanically coupled, but not be electrically or otherwise coupled. Coupling may be for any length of time, e.g., permanent or semi-permanent or only for an instant. “Mechanical coupling” and the like should be broadly understood and include mechanical coupling of all types. The absence of the word “removably,” “removable,” and the like near the word “coupled,” and the like does not mean that the coupling, etc. in question is or is not removable.